A hombros y por la puerta grande
by Nevere
Summary: "Lo peor de las madres es que siempre creen que saben cómo eres: lo que haces, lo que te gusta, las razones que te mueven a la hora de hacer esto o aquello... Y normalmente se equivocan." La Reina y la Princesa de Arendelle visitan DunBroch. Mérida, por su parte, sucumbe a un tardío repunte de pubertad, con su correspondiente estallido de hormonas. Elsa x Merida (Merilsa/elsida)
1. 1

**_Anuncio a navegantes:_**_todo esto está en mi cabeza, y qué quiere decir esto, pues que puede que llegue a convertirse en historia o puede que no. La garantía de que se escriba depende de los astros, la Divina Providencia y todas las gaitas que se os ocurran. Así es que no prometo nada, pero como soy buena gente y odio dejar a la peña con las ganas, me voy a forzar a escribir incluso cuando no me encuentre de humor(de esto pueden salir auténticos mierdazos, yo aviso). Otra cosa digo, siempre estoy dispuesta a escribir guarradas, y esto va a ser una guarrada continua. Supongo que esto último también es un aviso para aquellos que busquen abrazos y besitos en la mejilla: aquí va a haber de eso y de lo siguiente._

**_Como es obvio, _****_no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes_****_, sino que pertenecen a Disney. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer guarrerías con ellos –los hago biológicamente realistas en cuanto a sus necesidades LOL– y poner el karma y tal en su sitio. _**

_Espero que os guste. Paz, amor y el plus pa'l salón n_n_

* * *

**_Lo peor de las madres es que siempre creen que saben cómo eres: lo que haces, lo que te gusta, las razones que te mueven a la hora de hacer esto o aquello... Y normalmente se equivocan._**

La vi pasar desde lejos y no pude contenerme. Se había girado momentáneamente, lo cual había provocado una embarazosa colisión con el mensajero que avanzaba en dirección contraria. Algunas cartas cayeron sobre el suelo embarrado, prensado y negro de suciedad, enteramente regado por ramas de paja y heno que hacían intuir la cercanía de los establos.

–¡Disculpe!

–¡Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez, jovencita! ¡Y mire por donde va! –gruñó recuperando la mercancía y reanudando su camino.

Cuando levantó la vista yo ya estaba preparada para tenderle las manzanas que habían salido proyectadas unos metros más allá. Le ofrecí con ellas una sonrisa torcida, y la muchacha correspondió con una azorada.

No puedo quejarme, supongo, pues ninguno de mis cortejos solía llevarme mucho más tiempo que aquel. Era observadora en ese sentido; capaz de ver si una chica se quedaba mirándome por lo extravagante de mi enredada y espesa cabellera, por la mugre que llevaba adherida al vestido o si, por el contrario, lo hacía con una chispa de interés en los ojos, examinándome cautelosamente, con el celo de quien lo hace a escondidas y sin ánimo de que lo descubran. Yo también lo hacía, vaya, y sabía perfectamente diferenciar una de otra.

Mis pasos acontinuación estaban ensayados con la precisión de una coreografía: después de intercambiar nombres y algunos gestos de cortería más, me ocupaba de llevarla al establo con exquisita discreción, tomaba a Angus y, seguida por la muchacha de turno, conducía a ambos –sin montar aún– hasta la entrada de la muralla. Allí me tomaba la licencia de agarrar a la chica por la cintura, lo que me granjeaba algún que otro tipo de resistencia, gritos de sorpresa, amenazas que en realidad no eran tales... Todo no solía exceder el medio minuto. La muchacha acababa subida a lomos del caballo y yo hacía lo propio segundos después, encaramándome a la montura tras ella. Con las manos a sus costados agarraba las crines de Angus. Tras una palmadita, este respondía con un galope ligero, dejando que le condujese con suavidad, casi sin dar instrucciones; él se conocía el lugar de destino tan bien como yo. Nos bajábamos frente a las cataratas de fuego y ayudaba a la chica a desmontar, haciendo alarde de un ejemplar comportamiento de galán. Un par de palabras, bromas y comentarios agudos solían ser suficientes para saber cómo proceder. Y tras eso excedía los límites que dudo mi madre jamás hubiese si quiera acariciado con atribuir a su propia hija.

Con esta no pensaba hacer algo distinto, pero justo cuando iba a tirar de labia para echarla el guante, un carraspeo de reina cabreada a mi espalda me arrancó de un plumazo toda pretensión sexual de la cabeza. Me giré lentamente con una sonrisa incómoda en los labios. Brazos en jarras, ceño fruncido y pie golpeando rítmicamente el suelo con ademán impaciente. Bien, Mérida: la has cagado.

Alcé una mano y moví lenta y ridículamente los dedos a modo de saludo.

–Hola, mamá.

–Jovencita, ¿sabes qué hora es? –comenzó con gélida calma; la que precede a la tempestad.

Tragué saliva.

–Puessss... No. ¿...Debería?

El color habitualmente pálido del rostro de mi madre mudó a rojo-encabrone absoluto en apenas un par de segundos. Tres, dos, uno... Cerré los ojos, anticipándome al estallido. El sonido de cuernos en la distancia, sin embargo, borraron la expresión de ira de la Reina, tornándola en una de preocupación no mucho más tranquilizadora. Parecía que la detonación se aplazaría. Por el momento.

–Dioses... ¡Ya están aquí! –musitó, momentáneamente descabalgada de su actitud de reina intransigente, tapándose los labios.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

–Oh mierda... –me golpeé con la palma de la mano en mitad de la frente– Lo había olvidado por completo...

Aquel día llegaban los nórdicos estirados de no sé qué reino de por ahí arriba, al otro lado del mar. Resoplé. Iba a girarme para dedicarle una mirada de disculpa a la muchacha de las manzanas, pero mi madre me agarró de la manga del vestido y tiró con tanta brusquedad que al instante siguiente estaba ya atravesando el umbral de la puerta del castillo. Me arrojó al interior con fuerza y me dedicó una mirada flamígera.

–¡Ve a vestirte! ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡La comitiva de Arendelle ya está en las murallas! –bramó–¡Fergus! ¡Niños!

Los interpelados debían de estar acurrucados en algún lugar del edificio, temblando de pánico –con sus ropas finas ya puestas, espero, si no el ambiente iba a estar calentito para cuando los invitados llegasen...–, rezándole a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que la Reina Elinor no los encontrase. Yo hice otro tanto y me escurrí con rapidez a mi habitación. Con un poco de suerte me bastaría con cambiarme el vestido –admito que era una chica bastante desastrosa, pero hasta para mí había ciertas reglas de etiqueta en lo que se refería a ese tipo de eventos: nada de manchas de barro; o, al menos, no visibles–. Me saqué el vestido por la cabeza, lidiando dificultosamente con la prenda cuando uno de los broches de la espalda se enredó en mis rizos. Aguanté la respiración y tiré. Oí el desgarrón dentro de mi cabeza y proferí un contenido grito de dolor.

–Su madre... –mascullé.

Eché una mirada circular y localicé el vestido azul claro que había sobre la cama; odiaba aquel vestido, gemelo del que había llevado el día en el que, tres años atrás, mi madre había intentado casarme con uno de aquellos pringaos' de los otros clanes. Estaba a puntito de hacerlo desaparecer por la ventana con una sonrisa aviesa, cuando la reina entró como un tromba en la habitación y me embutió en él con pasmoso virtuosismo. Corsé inclusive.

–¡Por todos los dioses, Mérida! ¿Eres consciente de los pelos que llevas? –gritó, una vez estuve inevitablemente oprimida por el corpiño. Incapaz de moverme o respirar, quedé a su merced, lanzando una mirada de absoluto espanto hacia ese instrumento de tortura casi tan antiguo como legendario llamado peine, el cual mi madre esgrimía con crueldad.

–¡No, mamá, por favor!

Apelé a su misericordia a voz en grito, mas no sirvió de mucho. Tras cinco eternos minutos de intensos alaridos, el martirio cesó y mi señora madre me agarró con brusquedad de la mano.

–Fuera, Mérida. Siéntate en tu sitio, ¡rápido! –apremió echando una mirada por la ventana– La Princesa y la Reina aguardan en la puerta.

Llegué al salón del trono todavía acariciándome la cabellera con gesto dolorido y visibles surcos de lágrimas en las mejillas. Mi padre, ya ubicado en su sitio habitual en el trono, me dedicó una mirada de compasión.

–¡Al menos se ha olvidado de ponerme esa cosa que me hace parecer una jodida cebolla! –refunfuñé secándome el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Ocupé mi lugar y aguardé con los brazos sobre el pecho y una cara de mala leche que no me cabía en el rosro a que el grupo de Arendelle hiciesen acto de presencia en la sala. Me esperaba tipos rubios y estirados, muy erguidos, como si les hubiesen metido un palo por sus nórdicos anos; con la barbilla alzada y aquellas maneras afeminadas que caracterizan a los señoritos que no han levantado en su vida nada más que una taza de cerámica de su plato a juego. Resoplé, apartando así un rizo pelirrojo que cortaba mi campo de visión: aquel tipo de gente, hablando en su eufemística jerga, me daba unas ganas terribles de hacer de vientre.

A contrarreloj mi madre se sentó en su lugar y, todavía con el pecho batiéndose agitadamente por la carrera, hizo un gesto para que los hombres del portón abriesen.

–Presentan sus respetos ante los reyes del clan DunBroch, sus majestades la Reina Elsa y la Princesa Anna de Arendelle.

La comitiva se internó en el salón recortados por la luz tenue del exterior. Entorné los párpados, incapaz de distinguir rostros o texturas de lo que, de no ser por la presentación, bien podría haber sido un grupo de hombres lagarto. Entraron ordenadamente, encabezados por una figura solitaria y de andar resuelto. A su lado izquierdo caminaba otra un poco más menuda, con movimientos menos decididos. El grupo resultó ser más pequeño de lo que había imaginado; apenas eran una decena de personas. Cuando todos hubieron atravesado el umbral, la puerta se cerró, revelando a los que estábamos sentados en el trono, el rostro de los recién llegados. Me llevé una grata sorpresa al comprobar que tanto la reina como la princesa de Arendelle eran aproximadamente de mi misma edad.

–_Oh my fucki_...–comencé a media voz, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Mi madre chistó antes de que pudiese terminar mi sobrecogida exclamación de sorpresa. La reina estaba para condenarte el alma una y mil veces, por lo menos. Mis labios se torcieron lentamente en una sonrisa carnivora mientras recordaba con regocijo que no se había anunciado monarca alguno: es decir, la reina Elsa estaba soltera. A regañadientes, aparté mis ojos de la mujer y los deslicé a la muchacha que caminaba a su lado: pelirroja y bonita, clasifiqué. Sin embargo, nada tenía que hacer contra la belleza agresiva de su hermana mayor; una de esas mujeres hermosas cuyo rostro se te queda clavado en la memoria y en el alma desde el primer instante, que pinza tu imaginación, pues, no es la suya una beldad de plástico, sino una venenosa que se articula puntos de carácter, en proporciones particulares que hacen imposible que pase desapercibida. Cabe señalar, a pesar de todo, que no era la suya una beldad angélica, sino más bien vampírica, furiosa y sensual, lo cual era un plus de lo más interesante...

* * *

_Bueno, pues hasta ahí primera parte. No diré capítulo porque es una forma de división muy rancia que no se adecua a mi estilo de escritura, así que... Llámenlo vuesas mercedes como les salga de la misma bisectriz del ángulo._

**_Qué nos depara el futuro: _**_a mí, exámenes finales en junio (julio si me queda alguna); a Mérida, muchos calentones y mucha impotencia; a Anna, mucha experimentación y charlas subiditas de tono con la princesa de DunBroch, más versada en la materia; a Elsa, una stalkeadora pelirroja muy insistente y con una ganas irreprimibles de empotrarla (o dejarse empotrar) contra lo que se tercie._

**_Fecha de la próxima actualización:_**_ni puñetera idea. Puede ser mañana, dentro de una semana o dentro de dos. Sin embargo, los comentarios, favs y esas cosiñas ayudan a una a decidirse e_e ..._


	2. 2

_Segunda parte, queridos niños. Al final, me he dado cuenta de que sí quiero escribir esto. Más allá de que ya esté publicado y que eso para mí signifique en sí mismo una especie de compromiso que me empuja a continuar (odio cuando la gente deja las historias a medias, y no quiero hacer lo mismo). Aunque, ¡ojo! Esto sigue sin ser un contrato firmado con sangre en el cual me comprometo a terminarlo o actualizar con frecuencia: es una declaración de intenciones, pero no una garantía de nada. Prefiero decir eso antes que prometer algo que quizás no pueda cumplir... Como ya dije, se acercan los exámenes, tengo trabajos y una vida social que cuidar con jarras de cerveza los fines de semana LOL, de manera que el tiempo para escribir es bastante reducido._

_Dejando la plática superflua para los tíos de los bares, aquí traigo un trozo más de este desastre. El tercero, espero, será más divertido de escribir y de leer (comienzan a entreverse las razones por la cuales puse rating M en este fanfic :P)._

_Temo estar aburriendo a la cabras, pero... En fin: espero que os guste n_n_

* * *

En resto de la recepción transcurrió sin detalles destacables, y si ocurrieron, lo cierto es que no tenía mi atención puesta en ellos: desviaba mis ojos de Elsa solo lo estrictamente necesario para no llevarme codazos de atención por parte de mi madre. Traté de trabar conversación, pero debido a su estatus de reina, mis progenitores fueron los que acapararon toda su atención durante la velada. Y lo cierto es que esta tampoco no fue tan larga como habría deseado: el viaje había sido largo y extenuante, en propias palabras de Elsa, y toda la carrera diplomática marchó pronto a dormir a las habitaciones asignadas. Una hora después de su llegada, solo quedaba en pie la princesa Anna, a la cual clasifiqué tras mediar unas palabras con ella en la categoría de infatigable. Su energía sin precedentes consiguió arrancarme la desilusión de no poder obtener una charla más extensa con la Reina.

Una vez los motores de la conversación estuvieron a la temperatura adecuada –cosa sencilla con persona tan entusiasta–, comencé a enfilar el cauce de la misma hacia las cuestiones que a mí me interesaban:

–Y... ¿Cómo llegó tu hermana a reina siendo tan joven? –nos tuteábamos desde hacía rato; con Anna era tarea imposible respetar el principio de cortesía del usted, pues en unos minutos tomaba plenas confianzas y no había manera de pararla los pies.

Ante mi pregunta, una sombra fugaz oscureció la sonrisa de mi contertulia.

–Bueno, es la trayectoria lógica: tras la muerte de mis padres, ella, como primogénita, es la siguiente en la línea sucesoria. Y siendo mayor de edad... No tenía ninguna probabilidad de salvarse del cargo.

Fruncí levemente el ceño.

–¿Salvarse? ¿Elsa no quería ser reina?

Anna pareció sopesar mi pregunta un instante.

–No lo creo. –dijo finalmente– No con sus... Problemas.

Entorné los párpados, intrigada; no me gustó el tono que empleó para pronunciar aquella palabra.

–¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas? –inquirí bajando el tono de voz, y temiendo sonar brusca, inmediatamente añadí:– Si me permites la pregunta.

La muchacha se cerró en banda. Apartó la mirada, hizo un gesto de vaguedad con la mano y sacudió la cabeza.

–No es nada... Es... Es una larga historia. –se escudó sin mirarme.

Tuve a bien no seguir por ahí: parecía un tema espinoso. Ya habría tiempo de indagar.

–Bueno y, ¿no tiene problemas para llevar el cargo? Quiero decir: está ella sola, ¿no? No tiene marido con quien dividir la responsabilidad... –llegábamos al quid de la cuestión.

–Yo también ayudo. –señaló rauda con un acento de orgullo herido.

Torcí la sonrisa, divertida.

–No dudo de ello. Pero aun así, no son las mismas las responsabilidades de una reina que las de una princesa. –repuse.

–Cierto es –admitió tras un suspiro resignado–, pero Elsa no está sola: tiene todo un cuerpo de funcionarios y consejeros que la asesoran.

–¿Y no está interesada en casarse? No es habitual que una reina lleve su reino sin un rey.

Anna se encogió de hombros.

–La verdad es que no parece importarla. Yo saqué el tema hace algún tiempo, cuando conocí a Kristoff... Mi... amigo. –aclaró con leve rubor ante mi mirada interrogativa– Ella dijo que tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse...

Chica lista, pensé con una leve sonrisa conspirativa curvándose desde mis comisuras.

–...Aun así yo creo que debería encontrar a alguien. –reanudó la princesa entrelazando los dedos en su regazo–El amor es algo muy bonito: la ilusión, la felicidad...

Solté una carcajada y la sonrisa de Anna se desvaneció.

–¿No crees en el amor? –interrogó.

Me acaricié la nuca con una sonrisa incómoda. No estaba segura de haber experimentado jamás algo así por lo que... Bueno, creer en algo que no puedes ni ver ni tocar ni sentir se me antojaba algo complicado.

–Ssss...No. –dije al fin, sacudiendo la cabeza– Lo siento. Aún no.

–No lo sientas; yo lo siento por ti. Todo toma otra forma cuando estás enamorado.

Hice una pedorreta y un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

–Tonterías de cuento. –repliqué– El matrimonio, el amor... Todo eso son pamplinas. En la vida real existen otras cosas, más intensas, pero menos profundas e idealistas.

Anna arqueó la cejas.

–Y te refieres a...

–Sexo.

Ante la palabra, la princesa pegó un respingo, alarmada. Una criada que pasaba por allí me disparó una mirada aprensiva. Le devolví una sonrisa canina, burlona y volví a posar mis ojos sobre Anna, que me examinaba con cautela.

–¿Se...xo? –repitió en un volumen apenas audible, como si la mera mención de la palabra supusiese el acto que representaba.

–Sí. Sexo. –afirmé relamiendo el término, divertida ante el mohín espantado que componía cada vez que la palabra era pronunciada.

Anna miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie escuchaba. Se inclinó hacia mí con aire de confidencia.

–¿Tú lo has hecho?

Mis labios se despegaron en una sonrisa canallesca.

–¿Tú qué crees? Tengo casi veinte años. –hice notar– No soy ninguna cría.

Se hizo un silencio y Anna bajó la mirada a sus manos, con las mejillas encendidas de rubor.

–Tú no, ¿verdad? –adiviné.

La princesa sacudió la cabeza. Suavicé el matiz burlón de la sonrisa y apoyé una mano en su hombro.

–Tranquila, mujer: todo llega. Tú has conocido el amor y yo, no; yo he conocido el... –la mirada espantada de Anna me previno de pronunciarla de nuevo– ese e equis o –dije de corrido– y tú, no. No se puede tener todo.

Anna esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Identifiqué una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos.

–Y... Bueno, ¿cómo es?

–¿Tú cómo crees que es? –repliqué, divertida.

Se lo pensó unos instantes antes de responder:

–No lo sé. No lo concibo sin amor de por medio. Por eso lo llaman hacer el amor, ¿no?

–También lo llaman follar, echar un polvo, fornicar, joder...

–Ya, ya, ya... –me cortó– Lo he cogido. No hace falta que sigas.

Reí con suavidad.

–Me sorprende que algo natural sea tratado con ese... Escrúpulo, ¿sabes? Yo sé que con mis padres no puedo hablar de ello. –viré momentáneamente los ojos a blanco– Y menos con mi madre, vaya. Pero tú tienes... Tienes mi edad. Tendrías que poder hablar de ello. Yo no lo veo un tabú.

Anna apartó la mirada de mí, pensativa.

–Quizás tengas razón... –musitó.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio y esta vez la princesa decidió cambiar de tema:

–De acuerdo a lo que has dicho, supongo que conocerás chicos de nuestra edad... ¿y dices que no te gusta ninguno? ¿ni un poquito?

Me sonreí. Chicos. JUAS, pensé.

–¿Chicos, dices? –sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia– No. No me van.

Anna frunció levemente el ceño, confusa. Le sostuve la mirada sin perder la mueca divertida. Tras unos segundos de contacto visual, una chispa de comprensión iluminó sus iris cerúleos y el rubor ascendió de nuevo a sus mejillas. A mi pesar, yo también me sonrojé, por simpatía: era la primera vez que le decía a alguien que no sentía el más mínimo interés por el sexo masculino. Demasiada cerveza, me excusé para mí.

–Espero que eso no destroce toda posibilidad de amistad entre nosotras... –comencé con una sonrisa incómoda.

–O no. ¡Claro que no! –respondió Anna con rapidez– No me importa. Me caes bien; eres sincera y... Bueno, admiro eso; eres tú y no te importa lo que piensen los demás.

Le agradecí el cumplido con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa franca; ella correspondió con otra amplia y me brindó un cálido apretón en el hombro.

–Gracias. Tú también me caes bien. –dije– De hecho, para demostrarlo te voy a llevar al mejor lugar que conozco, mañana por la mañana. ¿Te hace?

Anna se irguió en el sitio, visiblemente emocionada.

–¡Oh, me encantaría! –exclamó con entusiasmo–¡Quiero verlo todo en DunBroch!

Hice un amago de reverencia burlona.

–Como la princesa desee: seré vuestro fiel guía.

* * *

_Como ya avisé (lo cierto, es que soy un desastre y no sé si al final lo dije o no ^^U... Así que, de todas formas, lo digo ahora), habrá momentos Mérida x Anna, pero no es el binomio central de esta historia. Anna está enamorada de Kristoff, y aunque me parece totalmente legítimo que la gente empareje a las dos pelirrojas, yo no lo haré. Al menos no en un sentido amoroso. Eso sí, Anna ha dejado caer claramente que tiene un cierto interés hacia el ese e o equis o... e_e LOL Las cosas llegarán a su debido tiempo. Y, de hecho, yo estoy deseando que lleguen las partes más... adultas, lo admito xD (Pronto llegarán, ya lo veréis *juju*)_

_Si os mola la histo, dad fav, follow o hacedme un review, que la verdad es que se agradecen e/e ... ¡Hasta la próxima actualización, chavales! ò_ó_


	3. 3

_Bueno, pues aquí os va la tercera parte. La he escrito a trozos y no estoy demasiado contenta con ella (lo bueno es escribirlo todo del tirón; se disfruta más), pero..._

_Aquí las cosas se ponen un poco más sucias... Aunque se pondrán aún peor... LOL Pinky promise :P xDD Disculpadme si me he pasado con la adjetivación; creo que escenas como esta requieren una descripción más... detallada xD_

_Espero que os guste^^:_

* * *

Fue el sonido del agua plácida golpeando contra la superficie de un recipiente de madera lo que me hizo erguirme sobre el colchón con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Escuché los pasos y conté mentalmente, conteniendo la respiración. Diez, once, doce, trece, catorce... Conforme la criada avanzaba por el pasillo, sentía el corazón acelerando el ritmo con violencia en mi pecho. Se detuvo y agucé el oído. Toc, toc. Dos golpes. Ni uno más. Pasos leves, amortiguados por los muros de piedra. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose...

–Aquí tiene el balde de agua, su Majestad. ¿Necesita algo más? ¿Toalla?

–No, estoy servida. Muchas gracias.

La sonrisa me apuntó inmediatamente en los labios. La Reina se iba a dar un baño tan solo dos puertas más allá. Semejante idea excitó mi calenturienta imaginación. Conjuré la imagen esbelta de Elsa dejando caer su vestido, descubriendo su piel nívea bañada de ámbar bajo la luz de la lámpara de aceite; el intrincado peinado, deshaciéndose bajo sus dedos delgados y la trenza descolgándose por su nuca y su cuello, hasta caer inerte sobre su hombro, el último mechón de la misma acariciando su pecho izquierdo; sus ojos cerúleos brindándome una mirada lánguida y provocativa, acompañada de un significativo guiño y una sonrisa burlona. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza ante tan deliciosa ensoñación.

Me aproximé a la entrada y pegué la oreja a la puerta; el ruido cadencioso de los pasos de la criada fue apagándose hasta fundirse con el más absoluto silencio. Asomé la cabeza y, tras cerciorarme de que no había moros en la costa, atravesé el umbral, cerrando tras de mí. Avancé descalza hasta el final del corredor, mis ojos fijos en la rendija de luz que se deslizaba como un hilo de oro puro por el quicio de la puerta. Bendecí una y mil veces a la fuerza de la gravedad, que hacía que las bisagras viejas cediesen con el tiempo, holgando la distancia de la ranura lo suficiente como para obtener una buena panorámica del interior de la habitación. Me agaché junto a la puerta, miré una vez más al final del pasillo para asegurarme de que mis labores de espionaje no eran descubiertas y me incliné sobre la abertura para echar un primer vistazo, con el corazón batallándome violentamente en el pecho. La Reina estaba de pie frente al humeante balde de agua, vestía un camisón entallado, largo y blanco, que la llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas. Deslizó la prenda desde sus hombros, mostrando sus perfectas clavículas, bocetadas a escuadra y cartabón, dejando que cayese por su brazos, por la cintura y la cadera, hasta que finalmente se desplomó con un leve susurro a sus pies. Abrí mucho los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior: la sentía tan próxima que casi percibía el aroma tibio de la desnudez. Se deshizo de la ropa interior con la misma parsimonia tímida, contenida, como si se estuviese desnudando exclusivamente para mí... O, bueno, de alguna manera, así era: estaba sola allí, devorando con fruición cada nuevo centímetro que Elsa dejaba al descubierto. La visión de su anatomía me arrancó el aliento: desde la redondez suave de sus hombros hasta la gracilidad absurda de los dedos de sus pies; todo su cuerpo estaba tocado por una perfección que excedía lo terrenal, lo humano, había algo en sus formas que dejaba entrever un encanto mágico, especial, imposible de describir con palabras. Su piel nívea como la nieve recién caída, dorada por la luz de la lámpara, parecía tan suave que para reprimir la pulsante necesidad de atravesar la puerta y abalanzarme sobre ella con la única pretensión de acariciarla tuve que entrelazar los dedos en el regazo. Examiné su desnudez con intensidad cartográfica, tratando de memorizar cada enclave por si algún día se me permitía perderme en ella, pasando desde sus clavículas a su senos expuestos, redondeados, turjentes y soberbios, con los pezones de un adorable rosa pálido que me indujo a humedecerme los labios; la curva cerrada de su caja torácica y el trazo único que unía su cintura estrecha y sus caderas agradablemente redondeadas; las líneas ágiles y discretas de los músculos de su abdomen y vientre, que vibraban con la respiración; el triángulo invertido de su monte de Venus y la tímida hendidura de sus labios mayores; los muslos anchos pero perfectamente torneados y de aspecto firme, toda la pierna, que descendía de una vez, con la perfección certera de las esculturas clásicas, surcada por pequeñas constelaciones de pecas y lunares, hasta culminar en unos finos tobillos principescos y de aspecto engañosamente frágil.

Casi sentí mis dedos como ajenos cuando los deslicé por debajo del vestido y comencé a estimularme lentamente, con la pupilas dilatadas de deseo contenido y los labios entreabiertos en una promesa silenciosa: aquella mujer iba a ser mía a cualquier precio.

Elsa introdujo un único pie en el balde, e inmediatamente el agua dejó de humear. Los ojos de las Reina se alzaron un instante hacia la puerta y me aparté instintivamente. Creí ver una chispa de alarma en sus iris azules, pero fue tan fugaz que lo supuse imaginaciones mías. Una corriente fría recorrió de puntillas el pasillo y me estremecí. La Reina siguió aseándose, dejando que el agua se deslizasen por su piel, frotando delicadamente con la mano, delineando con los dedos el contorno de sus caderas y sus pechos... Me mordí el labio inferior. De haber estado más atenta a las gotas que recorrían su anatomía y no a esta última, habría podido comprobar que en apenas unos segundos de contacto, se convertían en escarcha, haciendo brillar su cuerpo como si estuviese envuelto en polvo de diamante...

El divertimento duró alrededor de media hora. Cuando de nuevo sentí los pasos de la criada en la distancia, corrí rauda hacia mi habitación. Me entregué a la caricia cálida de las sábanas con las mejillas arreboladas y el corazón acelerado, imágenes deliciosas y vivas pasando con velocidad en el interior de mi mente y las manos dentro de mi ropa interior, haciendo lo propio dadas las circunstancias: la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto acababa de hacerme una sesión de desnudo exclusiva. Y a esto había que agregarle el siempre excitante plus de haber estado observando a escondidas.

Agucé el oído. Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta de la Reina.

–¿Sí?

–¿Quiere que le traiga otro balde, su alteza? –interrogó la criada desde el otro lado de la puerta– El anterior ya se le habrá quedado frío...

–Oh, no se preocupe: me gusta el agua fría. Puede irse a dormir, mañana yo misma me encargaré de bajar el balde.

La mujer pareció dudar.

–Como lo deseéis, su alteza... ¿Estáis segura de que no queréis que os cambie el agua? Solo será un minuto.

–De veras. –insistió– Nunca me ha molestado el frío.

La respuesta de la mujer, aunque poco convencida, fue afirmativa. De nuevo sus pasos se perdieron.

Llegué al clímax conjurando la imagen de mis propias manos abarcando los senos de la Reina. Me dejé caer contra el colchón, y todavía respirando agitadamente, me dediqué a mí misma una sonrisa de malignidad: Elsa parecía de las que se bañan tooodos los días...

* * *

_Y hasta aquí las parte de hoy. Otro día más y (espero) mejor._

_¿Qué nos depara el futuro? Pueeees, muchos estornudos (este años está revolucionado el tema del polen aquí en España, la verdad), más desnudos, más onanismo, algún beso aventurero frente a las Cataratas de Fuego (?), una curiosa Anna tomando la iniciatica después de pasarse con el whisky(?), Mérida dejándose hacer como una bendita (?), cierta reina de Arendelle molesta porque cierta pelirroja se dedica a volver lesbiana a su hermana... Etecé, etecé. _

_¡Hasta la próxima, chavales! n_n_

_(PD: ¡Like los que crean que Elsa debería hacerse stripeeeer!~ e/e ... ... ... LIKE)_


	4. 4

_Capitulazo para vuesas mercedes (referido a extensión; el tema de juzgar la calidad se lo dejo a Vds. ;) LOL)_

_La verdad es que esta parte no sabía muy bien cómo desarrollarla y me he dejado llevar, simplemente, tratando de imaginar qué harían los personajes en este caso. De todas maneras, dudo que se diese esta situación en una película de Disney xDD, pero ... En fin._

_A ver, cosas: aquí hay un poquillo de Anna/Mérida, aunque prácticamente es nada (o quizás debería decir al revés¿? e_e Es decir: Mérida/Anna). La verdad es que no las veo juntas LOL No me pegan :P _

_Y, bueno, eso es todo: espero que os gusteee :D_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente amanecí exultante. Acariciaba la posibilidad de provocar algún encuentro fortuito con Elsa que me permitiese acercar posiciones, pero lo cierto es que me tuve que conformar con sentarme a su vera a la hora del desayuno. Intercambiamos un escueto buenos días y alguna que otra mirada y/o sonrisa cortés, aunque nada me dio pie a pensar que la Reina tuviese algún tipo de interés en conocerme más a fondo, lo cual me

desalentó. El resto de la mañana, sus labores diplomáticas la mantuvieron alejada de mí. Sin embargo, allí estaba la princesa Anna para suplir la ausencia de su hermana, que con infantil entusiasmo me recordó que había prometido llevarla «al mejor lugar» que conocía.

Nos acercamos a los establos, cogimos a Angus y la ayudé a montar. Subida a la grupa del corcel, la muchacha compuso un mohín de extrañeza y cerró las manos sobre el aire mirándome con una interrogación en los ojos.

–Uhm... ¿Y las riendas?

Reí entre dientes.

–¿Qué riendas? Yo siempre monto a pelo. –respondí dándole a Angus una cariñosa palmada en el cuello.

Anna pareció momentáneamente insegura.

–¿Eso no es peligroso?

Por toda respuesta, me encogí de hombros.

–Ni lo sé ni me importa. –repliqué– ¿Prefieres delante o detrás?

La muchacha dudó.

–...¿detrás?

Asentí y me encaramé al caballo con la habilidad técnica que solo se obtiene con práctica. Agarré las crines de Angus y eché una mirada a mi compañera, cuyas manos estaban sostenidas en el aire, dudosas, a varios centímetros de mi cintura. Las tomé y la obligué a posarlas sobre mí.

–Agárrate, sin miedo; aunque pueda parecer lo contrario, no muerdo. –dije con sorna.

Y antes de que pudiese replicar, espoleé a Angus para que trotase hasta el exterior de las murallas.

Angus era un corcel versado en llevar a más de un jinete; galopaba a una velocidad razonable, de manera suave y regular, evitando sobresaltos, y como ya señalé en un principio, casi conocía mejor que yo el camino a las Cataratas de Fuego.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, me apeé y le tendí la mano a Anna para ayudarla a bajar. Una vez en tierra, ambas nos sentamos al borde del acantilado, con los pies descalzos flotando en el vacío.

–Es bonito. –opinó al cabo de unos segundos.

–Lo es. –concedí– Pero el verdadero espectáculo es al atardecer. Solo entonces sabrás por qué las llaman Cataratas de Fuego.

Anna correspondió a mi sonrisa enigmática con otra amplia. Miró hacia el velo de agua de las cataratas con los ojos brillantes y tras un suspiro se reclinó con las manos en tierra, su mirada azul celeste fundiéndose con un cielo del mismo color. La princesa tampoco estaba mal, como ya señalé; era bonita y su aspecto risueño ofrecía una comodidad cálida que resultaba muy agradable; se hacía fácil y llevadero el trato con ella, su talante desenfadado ayudaba a olvidarse del protocolo y las rígidas normas de comportamiento de la corte. La examiné detenidamente: aunque su aspecto hacía evidente el parentesco con la Reina, había cierta alegría en sus facciones que la hacía completamente diferente a Elsa. Me descubrí a mí misma considerando que esto le quitaba misterio e incluso belleza a la hermana menor; la beldad serena, reposada y casi estirada de la Reina, tocada por trazas de perversidad vampírica que no sabría muy bien decir de dónde salían, era mucho más arrolladora y atrayente. A pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentir cierta chispa de interés al posar mis ojos sobre los labios de Anna.

–Creo que eres la primera mujer que traigo aquí sin segundas intenciones. –dije de pronto.

O al menos, no con ellas planificadas de antemano... Añadí mentalmente. No pensaba hacerle ascos si veía alguna posibilidad de elevar el inocente grado de amistad a uno de experimentación, eso estaba claro.

Mi contertulia no respondió en seguida.

–¿Y has traído a muchas? –preguntó con un tono que dejaba traslucir genuina curiosidad, aunque sus ojos seguían prendidos en el cielo.

Torcí los labios en un gesto pícaro mientras tanteaba en el morral que llevaba colgado del hombro. Mis dedos se cerraron sobre un objeto cilíndrico en el interior. Todavía no, me dije.

–Bueno, dejémoslo en bastantes. –respondí con humildad– Aunque no te sabría decir si muchas o pocas.

–¿Más de diez?

Asentí.

–¿Más de veinte?

Dudé unos instantes. Nunca me había puesto a contarlas, la verdad. Ese tipo de balandronadas –contar las conquistas y luego alardear delante de los amigotes– eran cosa de hombres.

–Bueno, quizás no tantas... Pero por ahí andará la cosa.

Anna dejó escapar un silbido de admiración, aún sin mirarme. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Eché de nuevo mano del morral y –esta vez sí– saqué la botella de whisky que llevaba guardada dentro, quité el tapón de corcho y me llevé la embocadura a los labios.

–Os gusta beber aquí en DunBroch, ¿eh?

Reí ante su comentario y le disparé una mirada retadora.

–¿No bebéis acaso en Arendelle?

–Sí, hombre. Lo normal..., supongo.

–¿Y tú?

Anna sacudió la cabeza.

–Elsa no me deja beber. Dice que soy muy joven.

–Pero ella sí bebe. –señalé– En la recepción aceptó el vino que le dio mi padre.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

–Pura cortesía, supongo. Lo cierto es que no suele beber tampoco.

Una sonrisa de malignidad se perfiló en mis labios.

–¿Acaso teme desmelenarse?

–Nah. Elsa no es de esas.

–Qué lástima.

Anna arqueó las cejas, divertida.

–¿Lástima? ¿Es que acaso pretendías emborracharla para traértela aquí también?

No mudé la sonrisa aviesa.

–Puede ser. –contesté en un tono que llevaba impreso un claro asentimiento.

–No lo conseguirías. –pinchó inclinándose en mi dirección, arrancándome la botella de las manos para alzarla frente a sí y observarla con aire crítico.

–Creo que me infravaloras. Ninguna mujer hasta ahora se ha resistido a mis encantos.

–Ah, ¿no? Nadie te ha... ¿Hecho la cobra?

Fruncí el ceño cuando Anna dramatizó la acción de «hacer la cobra» y me dedicó, al término, una sonrisa burlona.

–Hombre, suelo asegurarme de que la otra persona está también interesada antes de mover ficha.

La princesa se quedó en silencio, agitando levemente el vidrio y mirando con gesto reflexivo el lento oscilar del contenido. Aquí viene, pensé.

–Me he dado cuenta de que la miras mucho. –dijo al fin.

Me hice la tonta.

–¿A quién? ¿A Elsa? Sí. –admití– Es muy guapa.

–¿Te gusta?

Me tomé unos segundos antes de contestar.

–A mí me gustan todas. –proclamé con una mueca canina.

–¿Incluso yo? –interrogó apartando los ojos de la botella para dispararme una mirada de turbadora intensidad. Mantuve el contacto visual sin pestañear.

–He dicho _todas_. –repetí con una sonrisa malintencionada y buscona.

Anna bajó la vista, con las mejillas levemente tiznadas de rubor.

–Puedes beber si quieres. –invité colocándome los brazos tras la nuca y dejándome caer sobre la yerba.

–Elsa no me deja.

–Elsa no está aquí. –enfaticé.

La princesa se mordió el labio inferior.

–Nunca antes he bebido... Y no querría emborracharme; mi hermana me mataría...

–Descuida, no te dejaré beber tanto.

La observé por el rabillo del ojo. Anna vaciló antes de tirar del tapón y llevarse el vidrio a los labios.

El resto de la velada transcurrió con inusitada rapidez, inmersas ambas en un intercambio de trivialidades, pareceres personales y otros asuntos sin demasiada trascendencia. Todo entre trago y trago, pues la botella no paró quieta un instante en nuestras manos, pasando de las mías a las de Anna y de las de Anna a las mías como una pelota. Mi compañera comenzó a envalentonarse a partir de la primera media hora, por lo que vigilé que no abusase demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, mi única pretensión era que se liberase un poco, soltarla la lengua –tanto en el habitual sentido figurado, como en el literal, si se terciaba... Y más si después acababa enredada en la mía–; no emborracharla y después devolvérsela a la Reina curda perdida...

–¿Sabes? Creo que podrías tener éxito. –salió de pronto, sin venir a cuento.

–¿Con qué? –inquirí, perdida.

–Con lo de mi hermana.

Entorné los párpados y la interrogué con la mirada.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

Anna se encogió de hombros, pensativa.

–Bueno, Elsa tiene y ha tenido bastantes hombres detrás pidiendo su mano... Y ella siempre se ha negado. Quizás no sea tanto que no está interesada en el amor como que... Bueno, ya sabes...

–Que no la interesan los hombres. –completé.

–Exacto.

Lo sopesé unos segundos.

–Podría ser. –hice una pausa– ¿Tú nunca se lo has preguntado?

Sacudió la cabeza.

–Hasta que te conocí a ti nunca me había planteado si quiera que dos mujeres pudieran... Pues, eso: enamorarse o estar juntas.

–Te cuesta hablar del tema. –apunté con un leve tono de reproche.

–No es que me cueste... Se me hace raro todavía. –se quejó.

–No lo es. Te lo aseguro. Es igual que con un hombre. Solo que mejor.

–Eso no puedes saberlo sin probarlo. –replicó.

–¿Quién ha dicho que no lo haya hecho?

Anna se irguió con brusquedad, alzando un dedo acusador en mi dirección.

–¡Has estado con un hombre!

Proferí un gruñido molesto.

–¡Solo fue un beso! –me defendí.

–¡Te lo estabas guardando!

Asentí a regañadientes.

–Bueno; lo probé, sí. –admití– Pero solo por curiosidad... Y no me gustó.

–Cómo se lo tenía callado, la tía... –musitó Anna luchando por componer un tono herido lo más convincente posible; mas la sonrisa la traicionaba.

Arrugué el rostro.

–Prefiero no hablar de ello ¿vale? No es un recuerdo agradable. Cambiemos de tema, por favor. –pedí.

Anna resopló.

–Está bieeen... ¿Cómo piensas camelarte a mi hermana?

Me giré para mirarla con la ceja alzada.

–¿Camelarme a tu hermana? ¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a camelarme a nadie?

–Pensé que habías dicho que ninguna mujer había escapado a tus encantos... –comenzó Anna riendo entre dientes, burlona.

–Lo he dicho porque es cierto: en otros temas no, pero soy bastante cauta con estas cosas... Tengo cierto amor propio, ¿sabes? Cierto orgullo...

La princesa se volteó sobre su vientre y clavó los codos en la césped, mirándome de cerca. Me ladeé para enfrentarla. Nos miramos largamente.

–¿Qué? –inquirí tras varios segundos de silencio.

La aludida bajó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con las briznas de yerba.

–Anna: que te veo venir...

Decidí que la princesa ya le había dado suficiente al brebaje del valor; cogí la botella de whisky y la volví a guardar en el morral sin apartar los ojos de mi contertulia. Traté de leer su expresión: tenía las mejillas iluminadas de rubor, no sé si por el alcohol o por lo que fuera que le estuviese rondando por la cabeza.

Se mordió el labio inferior en una mueca de contención.

–Tengo curiosidad. –dijo al fin, alzando la vista de nuevo.

Arqueé las cejas.

–Curiosidad. –repetí con una sonrisa en la voz.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos antes de contestar:

–Hombre, por el contexto puedo hacerme una idea de...

Anna alargó la mano hacia mí y posó los dedos sobre mi mejilla. Dejé el resto de la frase en el aire, sosteniéndola la mirada con intensidad. Sus ojos se desviaron un instante a mis labios: el gesto inequívoco de la atracción. La sostuve por el mentón y sonreí. Sus orbes azules me instaban a dar el primer paso. Me incliné hacia ella con los labios entreabiertos y... Ella se apartó de golpe. Anna estalló en carcajadas y comenzó a revolcarse por el suelo riendo descontroladamente.

Me quedé con una cara de imbécil digna de enmarque.

–Pero, ¿qué...? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –acerté a pronunciar cuando me recuperé de la inicial sorpresa, con las mejillas encendidas de rubor.

La princesa me enfrentó con una sonrisa lobuna.

–Tenía curiosidad... Por ver la cara que pondrías la primera vez que te rechazasen un beso.

Mi expresión mudo de estupor a molestia.

–Ja. Ja. Ja. Me parto. –ironicé volviendo a apoyar la espalda contra la yerba, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

–Oh, vamos: no te piques, Mérida.

No respondí. Me la había jugado... ¡Qué zorra!

Controlado ya el ataque inicial de risa, Anna tomó asiento a mi vera con las piernas cruzadas. Tomó aire.

–Mérida, no me gustan las mujeres, ¿qué esperabas?

No contesté en seguida.

–Eso no puedes saberlo sin probarlo. –dije utilizando las mismas palabras que Anna había pronunciado momentos antes, componiendo un tonillo agudo que pretendía ser una imitación del de la princesa.

Apenas terminé de articular las últimas sílabas, cuando Anna se inclinó de súbito sobre mí, puso las manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y colocó sus labios sobre los míos. Sin más acrobacias. Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida. El beso más breve de toda la Historia de la Humanidad tuvo lugar en ese momento, entre la princesa Anna y yo. Apenas un segundo después, se volvió a erguir con expresión blanca. Se pasó la lengua por los labios.

–Bueno, no está mal... –fue su veredicto– Aunque no me suscita absolutamente nada.

Como os podéis imaginar, la menda se fue de allí con la miel en los labios. Después de aquella jodienda –pues el movimiento de la princesa no se puede llamar de otra manera–, cogimos a Angus y volvimos a casa. Supongo que Anna, a pesar de mis quejas, no acababa de creerse del todo que un simple beso fuese capaz de dejarte toda la tarde con el calentón... O si no con el calentón –la intensidad de cuya palabra quizás sea malentendida–, al menos con ganas de más. En fin, de esto saqué en claro que no todos tenemos la misma sangre en las venas. Yo, personalmente, odio dejar las cosas a medias: me repatea.

Pasé el resto de esa horrible tarde deseando que llegase la hora de ir a dormir para encerrarme en mis aposentos y apagar frustraciones, pero cuando al fin llegó la ansiada hora, me descubrí a mí misma demasiado ocupada aguzando el oído como para hacer nada.

Aquella noche, para mi desgracia, nadie fue a llevar ningún balde de agua a la Reina.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí, señores, lo de hoy. Actualizaré cuando pueda, pero ando con trabajos y cosas, así que no comprometo a actualizar en un periodo determinado. _

_Próximamente: una Anna cascándole todo el tema experimental a su hermanita del alma y una Elsa cagándose en todos los muertos de Mérida y en sus próximas diez generaciones (Elsa: mi hermana es mía y me la NO follo cuando quiero è_é) (¿?); una Mérida cagada ante la idea de que Elsa le cuente a la reina Elinor sus andanzas con el mismo sexo (¿?)..._

_Lo sabremos en el siguiente "capítulo" (si es que se pueden llamar así LOL)_

_¡Hasta la próxima, chavaleeees n_n!_


	5. 5

_Quinta parte. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que no me alargo con los apuntes de principio y final de "capítulo"._

_Espero que os guste n_n_

* * *

Al día siguiente me tocaba limpiar las caballerizas. Qué grandísima labor para una princesa... Siempre me pregunté por qué no teníamos alguien que se encargara de eso. Sea como fuere, a la media hora de ponerme manos a la hora rumiando maldiciones tenía suficiente paja en el pelo como para hacer una bala entera. Pero sin duda lo peor estaba en la parte de atrás... Jodido caballo.

–Angus, ¿qué leches comiste ayer? –le recriminé examinando el producto interior bruto que había plantado en la esquina, asqueada– Te habrás quedado a gusto, al menos...

Seguí rumiando maldiciones sobre la mierda de caballo hasta que oí un quedo saludo a mi espalda e interrumpí el monólogo. Me giré sobre los talones para encontrarme de frente con la chica de la bolsa de manzanas que había conocido dos días atrás. Lo cierto es que con la reina Elsa por ahí rondando no había vuelto a pensar en ella... Cuestión de prioridades; la chiquilla no estaba mal, pero la Reina de Arendelle era cosa de otro mundo.

Se aproximó a mí con una sonrisa tímida y me agradeció, entrelanzando los dedos de las manos, el haberla ayudado a recuperar su mercancía después del desafortunado choque con el cartero. Vaciló antes de depositar un beso en mi mejilla y sentí que una sonrisa estúpida se abría desde mis comisuras. A la faena inacabada de Anna (putada, hablando claro) se sumaba el hecho de no haber cumplir mis expectativas de ver a la Reina durante la noche y la semana transcurrida sin actividad por culpa de mis labores reales de (apropósito, odio como suena el título) princesa.

Cuando la campesina, tras dedicarme una sonrisa tímida, pareció resuelta a marcharse, la retuve agarrándola del brazo. No era la primera vez que veía a aquella chica: sabía que cuando se creía inadvertida, me observaba desde la distancia. Nunca había despertado en mí especial interés, pero es de saber popular que en tiempos de guerra, todo agujero es trinchera, así que... Tiré de ella. La inercia hizo que fuese a pegarse contra mí con los ojos muy abiertos. La frené con una promesa traviesa en los labios, la tomé por la barbilla y me incliné para besarla. Respondió con entusiasmo, echándome inmediatamente los brazos al cuello. La empujé y nos apoyamos contra la pared del establo, aún unidas por los labios, arrancándonos el hálito mutuamente. Comencé a desnudarla con dedos temblorosos y ella se dejó hacer con sorprendente docilidad. Me deshice de su camisa con un único movimiento y abarqué sus senos con posesividad, bebiendo ávidamente de los gemidos que se ahogaban en la violenta pugna de nuestras lenguas. Caímos sobre un montón de paja limpia y sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura mientras yo seguía batallando contra mi propio vestido.

Un suave carraspeo me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Giré la cabeza a medias y por el rabillo del ojo capté la inconfundible figura de Elsa, enfundada en su vestido azul con los hombros descubiertos.

–¡Reina Elsa! –exclamé.

Me levanté como movida por un resorte, descubriendo el pecho desnudo de la chica que tenía debajo, en una inequívoca posición de entrega para la cual era imposible encontrar excusa creíble. La campesina se colocó de nuevo la prenda, con una rapidez y precisión de olimpiada, y en menos que canta un gallo enfilaba la puerta y desaparecía de la escena. Yo no sabía donde meterme. Clavé los ojos en el suelo, con las mejillas encedidas de rubor, incapaz de mirar a la Reina.

–Disculpadme, majestad... Yo... No...

–¿No es lo que parece? –me ayudó en un tono que, al contrario de lo que había esperado, no sonó severo, sino más bien divertido.

Alcé lentamente la mirada. Sus gélidos ojos azules me quemaban en las retinas. Mantuvo una expresión indescifrable mientras me retorcía las manos, nerviosa, buscando las palabras con las que empezar a excusarme. ¡Carajo! En realidad, no pensaba que fuese necesario disculpar el que estuviese magreándome con una chica. No era políticamente correcto, lo sé, pero a la hora de la verdad, me la traía muy al pairo. ¡El con quien me diese a mí la gana sobarme solo era asunto mío y de la chavala en cuestión! Recapitulé, consciente de que mis pareceres, una vez más, poco importaban. Me encontraba constantemente en aquella tesitura: todo el mundo se alarmaba y perdía la cabeza por cosas que en realidad eran soberanas chorradas; y no solo contentos con escandalizarse con mi opinión al respecto, finalmente, tenía que fingir que también a mí me espantaban. En este caso en particular, estaba el agravante de que me estaba morreando con una chica... Y eso estaba especialmente mal visto.

–Yo... –comencé de nuevo, pasándome la lengua por los labios.

Traté de ordenar mis ideas. Lo que más miedo me daba ahora era mi madre. Elsa podría pensar bien o mal al respecto (preferiblemente bien, vaya), pero eso realmente no importaba. No; lo que tenía que evitar a toda costa era que trascendiera y llegara a mi madre.

–Por favor... No... No se lo digáis a... a la Reina Elinor.

Elsa arqueó las cejas.

–Bueno, la verdad es que yo también venía a pediros a vos un favor, así que creo que podemos hacer un trato...

El temor se esfumó de un plumazo, siendo sustituido inmediatamente por curiosidad. Entorné los párpados. ¿La Reina quería algo de mí?

–¿Vos a mí? –inquirí con un tono de incredulidad– ¿De qué se trata?

Elsa esbozó una sonrisa helada que me hizo estremecer. Un brillo peligroso se instaló en sus pupilas y tragué saliva con dificultad.

–Es sencillo: yo no le diré nada a vuestra madre, y vos podéis seguir haciendo lo que sea que gustéis, con todas las muchachas de lugar si os place... Pero –efectivamente, tenía que haber un pero; su tono se volvió tirante–no volváis a acercaros a Anna con semejantes intenciones o me ocuparé personalmente de que todos en DunBroch sepan lo que hacéis... Vuestra madre, la primera.

Me descubrí a mí misma asintiendo con vehemencia a las palabras de Elsa.

–Bien. –su tono y su expresión se relajaron de nuevo– Que paséis un buen día, princesa.

Y sin más, giró sobre sus talones y salió de las cuadras con un marcado vaivén de caderas.

Me dejé caer contra la pared, abrumada ante la velocidad con que habían sucedido los últimos acontecimientos. ¡Será posible! ¡Anna le había contado a su hermana lo de las cataratas de fuego! Apreté las mandíbulas. Seguro que la muy perra había omitido el asunto del whisky... ¡Pero lo otro lo había cantado con alegría!

–¡Mierda!

Pegué una patada al aire y varias briznas de paja salieron volando. La Reina me había cortado el rollo y encima me había amenazado con contarle mis aventurillas a Elinor. Me pasé una mano por el pelo, preocupada, y los dedos se me quedaron trabados entre los rizos y las innumerables ramitas de heno que se habían enredado allí cuando me había tirado al suelo con la chica de las manzanas. Ahora tenía cierto miedo a acercarme a Anna por lo que la Reina pudiese sospechar... ¡Joder! ¡Si yo a quien quería beneficiarme era a Elsa! Y eso sin contar que yo no había besado a Anna, sino ella a mí...

Terminé de hacer mis labores allí y me marché decidida a hablar seriamente con la princesa de Arendelle.

* * *

–¡Se lo has dicho!

Anna me miró, confusa.

–¿El qué...? ¿A quién...? ¿Qué...?

Entré en su habitación, me paré en el centro de la estancia y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho para reafirmar el gesto de enfado.

–¡Lo de las Cataratas de Fuego!

Anna tardó un poco en ubicarse.

–Aaahm... Eso... Sí. –asintió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Abrí muchos los ojos, estupefacta. ¿Y ya está? ¿Sí, sin más? ¿Y se queda tan ancha?

–¡Dijimos que aquello se quedaba entre tú y yo! –la reproché.

Anna frunció el ceño.

–¿Eso dijimos? Creí que nos referíamos solo al tema del alcohol... –se excusó.

Alcé las manos con gesto de desesperación, crispando los dedos en el aire.

–¡Maldita sea, Anna! ¡Como mi madre se entere de esto me mata!

Mi contertulia trató de quitarle importancia al asunto.

–¡Bah! Por eso puedes estar tranquila: Elsa no se lo dirá a tu madre.

Fruncí el ceño y efectué un gesto brusco con la mano.

–¡Eso es lo que tú te crees! Precisamente esta mañana, su majestad ha venido a hacerme una visita a las caballerizas y me ha amenazado con contarle a mi madre que me gustan las mujeres si vuelvo a intentar acercarme a ti con dobles intenciones. –repliqué.

Anna entreabrió los labios, sorprendida. Arqueó las cejas.

–¿En serio? ¿Elsa ha ido a amenazarte? –dijo, incrédula.

– No; me lo he inventado porque tengo mucho tiempo libre. –ironicé– ¡Pues, claro, joder!

Anna se quedó en silencio unos instantes, pensativa.

–Vaya... –comenzó– No pensé que se lo fuese a tomar así...

–¡Pues, ya ves!

–...Siempre nos lo contamos todo. No podía... Callármelo. –se defendió.

Resoplé.

–Bueno, pues ahora, si mi madre se entera y me echa del castillo, te vas a encargar tú de darme asilo, ¿vale, preciosa? –caminé hacia la puerta, agarré el pomo y lo giré– Y ahora me voy, antes de que tu hermana se piense cosas raras.

Cerré de un portazo y me fui a por Angus. Necesitaba urgentemente un rato lejos de todo.

* * *

_Qué nos depara el futuro: encierro espiritual por exámenes, el lado malvado de la Reina Elsa(?), más baños a la luz de las velas(?), más desnudos guays(?), tetas(?)... Ya se verá :3_


	6. 6

_Una parte más, queridos niños 3 Capi con sorprais sorprais para vuesas mercedes n_n He decidido dividir lo que se correspondería a esta parte en dos para poder centrarme en las descripciones del siguiente... porque las va a tener a espuertas, ya veréis *juju*_

_Espero que os gusteee n_n:_

* * *

Abrí un único ojo y esbocé una sonrisa maníaca en la oscuridad. Agua. Era agua, de nuevo. Como dos noches atrás. Me levanté de la cama de un salto y me asomé al pasillo a tiempo para ver a la propia Elsa cargando con el balde de madera. Fruncí el ceño. Era bastante raro que el servicio permitiese a los invitados mover un dedo por ellos mismos en lo que se refería a aquel tipo de cuestiones; se considera de malos anfitriones, o eso tengo entendido, aunque no estoy muy puesta. Elsa tenía manos (y muy bonitas, por cierto); comprendía perfectamente que pudiese estar hasta sus reales ovarios de que la tratasen como a una inválida. Acentué mi sonrisa. Además, me beneficiaba por el hecho de que ningún sirviente vendría después a recogerlo...

Seguí observando. La Reina empujó la puerta de su habitación con el hombro y entró. Apenas se había cerrado y yo ya estaba en el pasillo, deslizándome sigilosa junto a la pared, conjurando imágenes deliciosas en mi cabeza, tirando de memoria e imaginación. Me agaché junto a la puerta y pegué el ojo a la ranura. Llegué a tiempo de ver a la Reina soltándose el pelo con una parsimonia ritual, deshaciendo la trenza. Seguí el trayecto del vestido con el labio apresado entre los dientes hasta que finalmente reveló toda la extensión de blanquísima y perfecta piel. Apreté las manos. Comencé a salivar como un perro hambriento delante de un bistec. Vi que los labios de Elsa se movían y tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que estaba hablando sola. Tenía los ojos fijos en el agua.

–...Tengo que cuidar de ella. Anna es curiosa, pero extremadamente inocente. Demasiado inocente. Y temo que tratando de experimentar... Se haga daño.

Fruncí el ceño. Estaba hablando de mí... O, bueno..., no de mí, sino de lo que había ocurrido entre su hermana y yo. Momentáneamente aparté mi atención de las curvas generosa de sus caderas y pechos (tarea ardua como pocas) para aguzar el oído.

Elsa bajó la mirada a sus pies desnudos.

–No es que tenga nada en contra de..., bueno, de que dos mujeres se... eso. –sacudió la cabeza– No está bien, sin embargo... ¿No? Quiero decir: las leyes prohíben que dos mujeres contraigan matrimonio. Por algo será.

Arrugé la nariz. No me estaba gustando un pelo su discursito. Elsa dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista pude captar un brillo de determinación en sus pupilas. Sus ojos azules se posaron indudablemente sobre mí, haciéndome contener el aliento.

–Lo único que quiero es que no la hagáis daño, ¿vale? Anna se encariña con facilidad.

Abrí mucho los ojos. Mi primer reflejo fue apartarme de la puerta con brusquedad. Me levanté con rapidez, sin preocuparme del ruido y efectué los primeros movimientos de huida.

–No hace falta que os vayáis, princesa. Sé que estáis ahí y no me importa.

Me quedé con un palmo de narices. Solté todo el aire de golpe, con el corazón estático tras las costillas, desanduve el medio paso que había dado en pos de mi habitación y volví a enfrentar la puerta.

–Majestad, yo...

–Entrad, supongo que no querréis que vuestra madre se entere de que estáis espiando a la Reina mientras se asea... –creí oír una sonrisa en su voz.

Sacudí la cabeza, aterrorizada ante semejante idea. No, por Dios: mi madre me arrancaría la cabeza sin miramientos. Tragué saliva, haciendo acopio de todo mi aplomo, sintiendo la sangre ascender a mis mejillas con fuerza, pulsando fieramente en todas las venas de mi anatomía. Atravesé el umbral y cerré tras de mí. La Reina se había cubierto, naturalmente, y me observaba con la cabeza levemente ladeada, desde el centro de la habitación.

–Dejemos el trato protocolario para los actos públicos, ¿de acuerdo, Mérida?

–Como quieras. –musité a media voz.

Se hizo un pesado silencio. Oí a la Reina coger aire.

–Sé que también me estuviste espiando el otro día.

Mierdamierdamierdamierda.

–Lo... Lo siento, Elsa. Yo... yo... –me detuve tras una serie de titubeos incoherentes– No tengo excusa. –admití al fin, dejando caer los hombros.

Mi contertulia separó los labios.

–También yo tengo parte de culpa: dejé que lo hicieras.

Levanté la mirada con brusquedad. Pero, ¿qué cojones...?

– Supe que había alguien desde un principio –continuó–. Y después vi un rizo pelirrojo asomándose por la rendija...

No sabía muy bien qué cara componer. Ni mucho menos qué decir. Tragué saliva.

–Bueno... No soy la única con el pelo rizado y pelirrojo aquí... –señalé estúpidamente.

Elsa sacudió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Muy bien, Mérida. Eres un genio: ¿quién coño iba a ser? ¿Los trillizos? Anda que...

–Dejémoslo en que sabía que eras tú.

Interrogantes de todos los colores comenzaron a bullirme dentro de la cabeza.

–Y ¿por qué...?

La Reina tensó los labios e interrumpió mi pregunta con un gesto.

–Por favor, princesa. No quiero responder a eso.

Pegué los labios. Al cabo de un par de segundos, Elsa continuó:

–El caso es que el criminal siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen y... –bajó la mirada, la sonrisa haciendo acto de presencia de nuevo– Quería disculparme por mi brusquedad de esta mañana... Anna es todo lo que tengo en este mundo y temo que la hagan daño. Mi sobrerreacción fue fruto del miedo.

Me aproximé unos pasos con cautela, las manos alzadas en claro gesto de rendición.

–Elsa, yo no pretendo herir a Anna; es mi amiga. Solo fue un...

–Un beso. –completó– Lo sé.

–Y, además, fue ella la que me lo dio a mí; no al revés.

–Eso es lo que me preocupa, Mérida: Anna es muy...Volátil. –hizo una pausa reflexiva–Mira, no quiero que pienses que tengo nada en contra de tus gustos... Y no se me pasaría por la cabeza decirle nada a Elinor. Pero no quiero que mi hermana acabe con una mujer. No está bien.

Uh. Vale, eso me dolió en la patata...

–¿Por qué no está bien? –pregunté dejando traslucir un claro acento de molestia– ¿Por qué habría de estar peor que el que acabase con un hombre? La mayoría de los hombres son unos babosos inútiles. Las mujeres somos fuertes; no les necesitamos. Estamos mejor sin ellos; nos lastran.

Elsa sacudió la cabeza.

–No digo que una mujer necesite necesariamente un hombre. Desde luego, si lo hiciese, no soy la más adecuada para predicar algo así: soy Reina soltera y no me planteo tener un marido a mi lado. Jamás. O, al menos, por ahora no puedo concebir semejante idea; con mi hermana tengo suficiente. No quiero tener que preocuparme por nadie más...

–Eso suena egoísta. –observé.

–Puede ser. –suspiró– Pero es lo que siento.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio.

–El amor entre mujeres existe. –insistí.

Je. Era curioso que yo hablase de amor cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de qué era... Solía rechazar aquella idea porque era a menudo empleada por niñas tontas seducidas por el típico cuento del príncipe azul. O una de las historietas manidas que utilizada mi madre. Sin embargo, sentía una extraña necesidad de defender la posibilidad de que dos mujeres estuviesen juntas. Y deseo sexual no me pareció la palabra apropiada para tratar con Elsa; no quería espantarla.

La Reina dejó escapar una carcajada sardónica.

–Dudo de la existencia del amor romántico en general, así que...

Entorné los párpados, observándola con renovado interés. Podía poner su frase en mis labios. Yo también tenía unas creencias parecidas...

Aparte de aquellas palabras que ahora estábamos intercambiando, las de la amenaza de por la mañana en las caballerizas y las tres o cuatro que utilizábamos para darnos los puntuales buenos días cuando nos encontrábamos de manera fortuita en los pasillos, no había tenido mucha más conversación con Elsa. Y la verdad es que, aunque su frialdad, su pose protocolaria y severa me recordaban de manera escalofriante a mi madre, me parecía una mujer interesante y enigmática, con una historia llena de silencios que estaba decidida a romper. Desde un principio había querido creer que su visión y la mía podían ser parecidas, y ahora la confirmación de ello me hacía sentir un agradable cosquilleo en las entrañas: ella no pensaba casarse, no creía que fuese necesario tener a un hombre al lado haciendo el imbécil... Lo único era aquella posición conservadora respecto a las relaciones estrictamente femeninas. Dos mujeres. ¿Por qué no? Las mujeres son hermosas, son perfectas, son suaves, huelen bien... Por eso se complementan tan bien.

–Nunca lo has probado, ¿verdad?

Elsa alzó una ceja.

–¿Probar? ¿El qué?

–El estar con alguien. Con una mujer. O con un hombre, da igual.

Una microexpresión de dolor cruzó sus armoniosas facciones.

–No –negó categóricamente, alzando después la barbilla, desafiante–, pero tampoco he sentido necesidad alguna de hacerlo. Ya te he dicho que no creo en el amor romántico.

Resoplé.

–Ahora no hablo de amor, ¿vale? Hablo de la electricidad que te recorre el cuerpo con un roce de labios. O el latigazo de placer de una caricia. Es una reacción física inevitable y que nada tiene que ver con quimeras y chorraditas de niñas pijas. Es tan palpable como tú o yo.

Para subrayar la carga de significado del adjetivo palpable, coloqué mi mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Elsa. La sentí tensarse bajo mi contacto. Su piel estaba helada como el hielo. Sentí un pinchazo. Cuando me miré la mano, me di cuenta de que tenía las dos últimas falanges de los dedos completamente congeladas.

–Pero, ¡¿qué...?! –exclamé.

Elsa abrió mucho los ojos y se apresuró a coger mi mano entre las suyas.

–¡Oh! ¡Perdóname! –me miró– Me he puesto nerviosa y... ¡Déjame que lo arregle!

Apretó mi mano. Al principio apenas podía sentir nada, pero poco a poco comencé a recuperar la sensibilidad. Distinguí unos resplandores azules bailando entre sus dedos como diminutos fuegos fatuos. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que, sin la sujección de sus manos, la toalla que cubría su desnudez comenzaba a abrirse. Ella no pareció percatarse.

–Bueno, ya está... ¿Puedes moverlos?

–Cre-Creo que sí... Pero –musité, alzando la mirada para clavarla en la Reina, que aún me sostenía la mano; me observaba con una cautela nerviosa y arrepentida–, ¿de dónde ha salido ese hielo, Elsa?

La Reina se mordió el labio. Se había obrado una auténtica metamorfosis; en apenas unos segundos, ya no quedaba nada de la mujer segura y fuerte, Elsa parecía seriamente preocupada y sostenía mi mano con el pulso tembloroso, deslizando sus dedos entre los míos, como queriendo asegurarse de que cada milímetro de piel seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar que antes. La toalla se abrió un poco más, mostrando una buena parte de su pecho. Me pasé la lengua por los labios y me esforcé por mantener los ojos fijos en los de mi interlocutora.

–Es una historia un poco larga, Mérida... Pero tú... ¿estás bien?

La miré de hito en hito. Eso de que ignoren mis preguntas no lo llevo bien... Sumé dos y dos y comencé a articular la única palabra que lo explicaba todo: magia. Elsa me leyó los labios.

–No. –dijo con firmeza.

Compuse un mohín de incredulidad. Viré los ojos a blanco y resoplé.

–Vamos, Elsa, ¿te crees que nací ayer?

Volví a sentir un nuevo pinchazo en los dedos. No me hizo falta mirar para saber que otra vez se me estaban congelando. Elsa apretó los párpados.

–Por favor, Mérida. No me pongas nerviosa.

Me mordí el labio.

–Elsa – al oír mi voz volvió a abrir los ojos y me dedicó una mirada temerosa–, no se lo diré a nadie. Te lo prometo.

Verla de pronto tan vulnerable me hizo sentir unas ganas ineludibles de protegerla, de reconfortarla... Algo bastante jodido, teniendo en cuenta que aquella situación de tensión estaba teniendo lugar por mi culpa. Pero, bueno: la buena intención estaba ahí.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y alcé la mano libre. Iba a rozarla la mejilla cuando ella se apartó unos centímetros, mirándome con una interrogación en las pupilas. No me retiré. Al cabo de un par de segundos, Elsa volvió a enderezar el cuello y mi piel entró en contacto con la suya. Se me erizó el vello del antebrazo.

–¿No se lo dirás a nadie? –inquirió, dudosa.

Asentí con vehemencia.

–Ya te lo he dicho: no le diré una palabra a nadie.

–Nada de nada.

–Nada de nada. –concedí remarcando cada palabra.

Oí un susurro de prendas y solo necesité un segundo para darme cuenta de que la toalla había terminado de abrirse y estaba a los pies de Elsa. Un intenso rubor cubrió mis mejillas. La Reina, azorada, no se agachó a por la prenda porque sus dedos seguían trabados entre los de mi mano congelada. Supuse que no me soltaba porque tenía miedo de que el hielo fuese a más. O algo así. De hecho, juraría que mis dedos se estaban deshelando poco a poco... A lo mejor no quería perder la concentración. O vete tú a saber. Tampoco te creas que tenía mucha idea de cómo leches iba el tema de la magia... Me descubrí a mí misma, conducida por algún tipo de instinto caballeresco por ahí perdido en algún lugar de mi subconsciente, agachándome lentamente sin soltarme de Elsa para recoger la toalla con la mano libre. Mis ojos se detuvieron un instante en la hendidura de su sexo, que me quedaba justo a la altura del rostro. Me imaginé a mí misma hundiendo los labios lentamente entre sus pliegues, delineando sus líneas maestras con la lengua... Sacudí levemente la cabeza. Tú eres tonta, chica, pensé con amargura. De no ser por que la mujer que tenía desnuda delante de mí no era nada más y nada menos que la Reina de Arendelle, labios faciales y vaginales iban a darse un delicioso beso francés. Gruñí interiormente. Lo cierto es que no solía tener reservas en aquellas lindes; era directa, segura e, incluso, a veces demasiado brusca (prefería decir pasional, vaya). Pero en aquel momento me sentía limitada por el miedo a actuar de manera indebida con Elsa y perder la posibilidad de acceso a ella. Acababa de empezar a conocerla, coñe; no quería joderlo todo tan pronto.

Agarré la toalla y volví a erguirme sobre las dos piernas. Sostuve la prenda en el aire, esperando que Elsa la tomase cuando terminara de descongelarme los dedos. Me miró con intensidad.

–No dirás nada sobre nada. –insistió.

–Que no, Elsa. –repetí– Que no diré nada de nada, mujer. Puedes confiar en mí.

La Reina alargó una de sus manos. Arqueé las cejas al sentir sus dedos cerrándose sobre mi muñeca en vez de sobre la toalla.

–¿Elsa?

Tiró de mí. En el espacio de un parpadeo estaba sintiendo la presión de sus pechos desnudos contra los míos, oprimidos bajo la prenda de dormir. Busqué la mirada de la Reina, y me encontré sus ojos entornados, en una mirada tímida y sugerente al tiempo, velados por una línea oblicua de largas pestañas negrísimas, que aportaban un toque lánguido e insinuante que me hizo estremecer. Sentí sus dedos entrelazándose con los míos mientras el hielo se derretía lentamente y las gotas comenzaban a trazar un lento ballet por nuestras palmas. Me vi reflejada en sus pupilas dilatadas, negras y anchas como pozos de brea. En menos de un segundo me encontré a mí misma sumida en la oscuridad de los párpados echados, sintiendo una caricia suave, como si rozase alas de mariposa con los labios: Elsa y yo nos estábamos besando.

* * *

_Os he dejao' con las ganas JOJO qué zorri soy xD Eeeen fins... Mañana tengo examen y no debería estar escribiendo esto, pero bue... Que la fuerza me acompañe 3_

_Actualizaré, seguramente, después de exámenes. Y eso viene a ser a partir de día 14._

_Qué nos depara el futuro: Pueeees, creo que os lo he dejado a huevo esta vez ;) Sexo. Mucho sexo. Mucha guarrada. Es la primera vez que escribo lésbico así que... Espero que me salga bien y disfrutéis tanto como seguro yo lo voy a hacer escribiéndolo e_e_

_¡Hasta la próxima! 3_


End file.
